


Rift Pt. 01

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Futanari, High School, Light BDSM, Master/Slave, Other, Romance, School, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slaves, Slow Romance, Superheroes, Teen Romance, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Alien falls to earth and takes a human t-girl as his slave. Will love blossom between them? Or will he conquer the earth?(Contains: Anal, Romance, Transgender, Dickgirl, Futanari, Sci-Fi, Alien, BDSM, Slavery)
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	Rift Pt. 01

This place… it’s not the same. It’s not my home. 

The people here may look like me, but they’re not like me. I don’t even know why I’m humoring the old man and his wife. I know I should be grateful. They took me in when I landed on this planet.

They gave me a place to stay and food to eat. They’re good people. But they’re not my parents. Nor are we even the same species. 

I can’t believe he talked me into going to this so-called human school. I should be out there, looking for my people. Not here, wasting time trying to blend in. 

No matter how hard they try, this place will never be my home. 

How could it be? It’s filled with weaklings. 

And yet, here I am. Living among them. 

Pathetic.

I’ve been in this disgrace of an excuse for higher learning for the last two weeks. I hate it. 

None of the students here actually care about learning. They walk around without a care in the world. They have no idea what’s actually out there. If they only knew, they wouldn’t be so ignorant.

How could they know? They’re too self-absorbed with themselves to see beyond their own meager interests. 

“Hey, you must be the new kid. Jordan Taylor, right? I’m Makenzie Manchester” A girl asks. That’s not my real name, but the old man said I should take it. I hate having to use another person’s name as my own. Her brown hair falls down just below her shoulders. She’s got soft sand-colored skin that looks like it has been kissed by the sun. Her dark eyes gleam brightly, so full of life. She’s got a warrior's body. Lean and fit. Thick muscular legs with a slim waist and a tight stomach. 

“What do you want?” I ask. 

“I just wanted to introduce myself. I didn’t realize the Taylors had another kid. They’re such nice people. I absolutely love their little cafe. They have the best-baked goods,” she says. 

“I’m not their son,” I mutter as I turn to walk away.

She hurries to keep up. “Then you must be a nephew, right? You share the same last name.”

“And how do you know?” I ask. 

“You were on the class roster. We’re in the same math class. We actually sit next to each other” she says.

“I didn’t notice,” I shrug. Her face contorts in such a way that suggests I insulted her. Like I care. 

We enter the class and take a seat. Sitting in this awful excuse for a math class, I bury my head in my arms. This is no place for a Novalan Warrior. At least that was what I was training to be before the invasion of my home planet.

“Jordan, would you care to answer this question?” the teacher asks. I couldn’t bother to remember her name. All humans are the same to me. Even though they come in different colors and sizes, they talk alike and act alike. And they’re all weak. 

I could wipe them all out with just swipe of my hand. 

And yet, they’re the only things I have left. 

“Not really…” I say.

“If you’re having trouble with the problem, we can go over it after class,” she says. 

I take one glance at the problem. A simple algebra question. These humans are so primitive. “The problem is far too easy. It’s 7… This class is such a waste of time.” I put my head back into my arms. I should’ve fought with the rest of my people. At least then I would have had a noble death. Now life is just so… meaningless.

I feel like such a machine as I go through the rest of the day, I try my best not to put in much effort. Not that these classes require it. Even if they were hard, I would normally be able to pluck the knowledge from my teacher's mind just as easily as I could read it off the projector, however, I made a promise to the old man not to enter these primitive human’s minds.

Not that there’s much in there. They’re so simple, it bores me. 

After this so-called school finally finishes, I can finally leave. 

After I arrive back at the home of the old man and his wife. As I walk down the hall to the room they’ve given me, I stop and stare at the photo of the old man, his lady, and two others I’ve never seen before. A middle-aged woman and a boy who must be their son. The old man and his wife look a lot younger in this photo. And they look happy. The old man’s hair is not as grey, just peppered. Still wearing the same glasses, so poor sight isn’t because of his old age. His woman has bright blonde hair in this photo. Not the same as the white hair she has now. Here human hair greys and whites as one gets older as well. She doesn’t have as many wrinkles either. 

The woman shares her mother’s hair, but it’s darker. She’s not fat, but not skinny either. Attractive though, that’s evident. A bright smile. Reminds me of Xarla back home. For the love of the gods, I miss her. She’d always nag me during our training, but she always had my back no matter what. She had such a strong mind. And the time we connected, it was unlike anything I have ever felt before. 

Now she’s gone and now there’s a black hole in my heart and all I feel is pain.

I just don’t have the motivation to do anything now that I’m stuck on this godforsaken backwater planet. 

A knock on the door. The old lady stands outside. “Jordan, honey? I would love it if you accompanied us to the football game, it’s the second game of the year,” she says as she opens the door. 

“What is football?” I ask. 

“It’s a sport. A competition where teams play off against each other,” she says. 

What kind of competition could a primitive race such as these humans could come up with? It’s probably nothing as challenging as the ones back home, but it could provide an outlet for all my rage. “Fine. I’ll go.” 

I get into the Taylor’s van and we arrive back at the school before long. I follow them into a field with stands on both sides of it. The fields got lines painted across it. This already looks boring. 

The old folks hand a man in a box some paper and then he stamps their hands. The old man turns to me. “They’ll need to stamp your hand so you can get in.”

“I don’t need a stamp to get in. If I want to get in, no one will stop me,” I say. 

The old man smiles. “It’s just good manners. You see, we pay them so they can continue to play the sport. Our support allows them to become better people. The stamp is just to show that we paid. It washes off,” he says. 

I let out a long sigh and hold out my hand. The man stamps it. 

I follow the man and his wife inside. 

“Jordan. I’m surprised to see you here.” I turn to see the girl from earlier. What was her name? Does it even matter?

“Aww, hello there Ms. Manchester. It’s good to see you,” the old man says as he turns to me. “I didn’t realize you made a friend.”

“We are not friends,” I clarify. 

“Not yet, anyway,” he says. “Well, we’ll let you two talk a bit. We’ll be in the stands.” 

The old man and his wife take their leave. 

“So, I’m honestly surprised you didn’t join the team. You honestly seem like you’d be great at football,” the girl says. 

“It'd only be a waste of my time,” I say. 

“I’m sorry you feel that way,’ she says. 

I only shrug. 

“Well, I’m glad you came,” she says. Why is this human even talking to me? 

“What do you want from me?” I ask.

“I… Nothing. I was just being friendly,” she says. 

I can’t help but laugh. No one’s just friendly. They either want something from you, or they’re just sizing you up to see if you’re a threat. 

“What’s so funny?” she asks.

“Nothing.” I’m not going to give her any kind of satisfaction of getting under my skin. I have to play it cool until I figure out what her angle is. 

“Okay… Well, I’m glad you came.” The way she grabs her arm indicates she’s feeling some kind of remorse or guilt. Maybe it’s a shame. It’s hard to tell with such a primitive goon. She doesn’t have a complex thought pattern as my species does. She’s just another savage. 

I guess I should go sit with the old man and his woman. I’ll see for myself what this “football” is all about.

“Aww there you are,” Sharon says. She and John are sitting next to another pair of humans similar in age. 

“Jordan, I would like you to meet my good friend Barbara and her husband Ralph.”

Ralph reaches out his hand for some odd reason. 

I stare at it and then back up at him. 

“Ah. You’re supposed to shake his hand,” John says as he claps me on the shoulder before turning to the other human. “Sorry, John. He’s not from around here. Grew up overseas in a village that doesn’t use handshakes too great.” 

I don’t understand why we have to lie to these humans. I hate that I have to hide who I am on this backwater planet filled with weaklings. I’m the superior being, they should be the ones who have to hide. 

“Aww looks like the game is going to start.” The old man says. “Have a seat, Jordan.”

I’m taking a seat, not because the old man says so, but because I want to.

This game already bores me. Why is one team lined up in a straight line and the other all spread out? And what in the seven hells kind of ball is that? Aren’t ball supposed to be round?

This is so ridiculous. A whistle blows and a kid kicks the oddly shaped “Ball,” if you can even call it that. Now I’m really confused. Why are both teams running towards the ball? 

Oh, I see, they’re trying to make a wall…

Well, that plan failed. Pathetic. All it took was one bigger human barrelling through to put an end to their wall. The guy carrying the oddly shaped ball doesn’t even put up a fight before he brings him down. 

Another whistle blows. Now, what are they doing? This game doesn’t make any sense. 

No one has even died yet. At least in buzkol ball, someone usually dies within the first few minutes. How are you supposed to reach your true physical limits and grow strong when you haven’t felt the fear of death? 

None of these humans would last a second on Novala. They’re all weak. 

As I sit here and watch this borefest, even though I don’t know the rules of this stupid game, I can tell our team is definitely losing. A lot of them seem to end up on the ground. They’ve got no balance or strength. 

How have they survived this long? 

Just when I thought they couldn’t be any more pathetic, their leader gets hurt. 

I can’t watch anymore of this. 

Without a word, I get up and leave. Once I get out to the parking lot in the dark, I walk around the school with my hood on. When no one is watching, I focus. I can feel the flow around me. With a mere thought, I pierce through the air like a bullet getting shot out of a gun. 

It feels so good to be above them all. To see them for the ants they are. God, I have been hiding who I am for so long, I forgot what it felt like to use my powers. Feels good. 

With the surge of energy all around me, I harness it to propel myself through the air. Faster and faster I surge forward, all the tiny little humans below me blur into a smear of darkness. 

I reach a point where none of those pesky earthlings are. Landing on the ground in between trees. I believe they call them palm trees. This world is so green and plush. A lot different than my own world. I reach out with my mind and see all that is around me. Small and large reptiles roam around, some mammals and birds. Lots of different plants and plenty of rocks. 

My breath is heavy. How weak have I grown? I’ve only been on this planet for a mere few weeks and I’m starting to become as weak as they are. Xarla would have much to say about my current state. She’d be very disappointed. And so would my father. 

I remember as if it was yesterday the training he would put me through. Being the son of a general, high expectations would thrust upon my shoulders. And my father did not accept anything short of perfection. 

To see me now… I’d be a disgrace in his eyes. The bastard never showed me any affection. Not like the old man seems to share with the young woman in that photo. No… I was just a tool for him to further the family’s reputation. I was his replacement. 

Now he’s gone, just like everyone else I knew. I’m so angry. Why wasn’t I there? I should’ve been there to fight. Maybe… Just maybe they could’ve of survived if I was there to fight. 

Rage boils over inside me. Like a fire erupting from being fed oxygen, I explode. Tearing every plant and tree out from the ground. Rocks fly up along with chunks of the ground. I scream out, unleashing my rage upon this land as a tornado of debris swirls around me.

I will get my revenge. I will avenge my family. My people! I will find the ones that destroyed my homeworld and I will bring death upon them! 

I let out a breath and everything that swirls around me fall to the ground. I look around to see so much destruction. Everything with insight has been demolished by my anger. This will be the fate of my enemy. 

Sweat pours from my body as I catch my breath. After the rage has burnt out of me, I become exhausted. I’m so pathetic. 

I will not continue to grow weaker while my enemy is out there. I will grow stronger than ever and vengeance will be mine.

A drop of sweat drips from my brow as I surge up off the ground and fly out of here. I go as fast as I possibly can. Soaring through the air like a missile. 

I stop just above the old man and his wife’s house. I land just in front of the door and walk-in. 

“You’re back, where did you go?” the old woman asks. “I was worried about you.” 

“Where I went is none of your concern,” I say. 

“Young man, we have shown you some hospitality and we care for you. The least you can do is show us enough respect to inform us where you go. All we want is to help,” he says. 

“How can you help me? I am all alone on this planet of yours. You couldn’t possibly understand me. You don’t know anything about me? And you are not in command of me. I am the last of my people.” I walk off to the room they have given me. I feel the anger flow through me. These insignificant humans sicken me. They could never understand what I am going through. They couldn’t possibly comprehend my loss.

I slam the door and lay down. 

I would give anything to see my friends and family once more. If I had the chance I would trade my life for theirs. But they are gone. Their lives have been taken. The only thing I have left is vengeance. 

A knock on the door stirs me from my thoughts. “What do you want!” 

The old man pokes his head in. He’s holding a picture frame. “Listen here, young man. I may not be able to comprehend what you’re going through. To lose your home and all your people is a pain that would destroy most. But you’re still alive. You’re still standing. Even though I know nothing of your lost, I do understand what it is like to lose someone you love.”

I sit up and scoot to the edge of the bed as the man sits down. He shows me the picture of him, the old woman and a middle-aged woman and a young boy. The one from the mantle hanging over the fireplace. 

“This is our daughter and our grandson. We love them dearly. But sadly they are no longer with us. They’ve been taken from this world and now all we are left with is the memories we shared with them.” A tear falls from the man’s eye. So it was his daughter, huh? Maybe he does know the pain of loss. But that doesn’t mean he can tell me what to do. “She has been gone for 10 years now, but feels like we lost her yesterday.”

He looks down at the photo. A tear rolls down the old man’s cheek. “She was such an ambitious woman and her son, he was a gift from god. Always smiling. Such a curious lad. I miss them dearly.” 

He looks up at me, the light from the lamp causes the water in his eyes to sparkle. “I may not know what it is like to lose your entire world, but I know what loss feels like. I was so angry when they died. Angry at the world, angry at them and most of all, angry at myself. I tried to find reason in their deaths, but there was none. A man with a gun took them from me. From us. From this world. At one point, I felt so low I even started drinking. I did a lot of things I’m not proud of. I even went out to look for the man who took my children from me. And I almost lost my wife because of my actions.”

“What are you getting at old man?” I ask. 

“What I’m trying to say is that grief can drown you. You can lose yourself in it. As bad as it hurts, you can’t drown in the pain. I’m sure it’s not what your family and friends would’ve wanted for you. They would want you to live on and spend every day living a life that would make them all proud,” he says. 

“How could you possibly know what they would’ve wanted?” I ask. 

“I don’t, but I know that’s what my daughter and grandson would’ve wanted,” he says, hugging the photo. “You get some rest now, you look tired.” 

\---  
The Next Day

As I eat breakfast at the cafe, the next morning. I watch the strange box with people talking inside it. “Scientists cannot explain what had happened. It’s as if a tornado touched down and destroyed everything within miles. Every tree and plant were torn out of the ground. Luckily enough, it happened out in the middle of nowhere. No one was hurt. But from the data we’ve gathered, scientists can’t explain exactly what happened.” 

The old man gives me a sharp look. I shrug it off. 

So what if I destroyed a couple of plants and animals. It’s not like I hurt any of the weak earthlings. 

I quickly finish my breakfast and head to school.

Of course, I can’t have a moment to myself without being disturbed as I grab my crap from my locker. “So where did you head off to yesterday? I didn’t see you with your family at the game,” the bothersome human girl asks. 

“The game bored me so I left,” I grumble as I head to class. 

“You know, I’ll gladly tell you the rules of the game if you don’t know,” she says. 

“I don’t care to know,” I say. 

We walk into the class and take our seats. She’s still talking to me…

“I saw the craziest thing on the news. A tornado must have touched down in the woods the other day. Although scientists aren’t convinced it was a tornado. There was just so much destruction. What do you think it was?” she asks.

“Don’t you have other things to do besides bother me?” I ask. 

“I just thought you’d like a friend,” she says. 

“You thought wrong, I don’t need any friends,” I huff as I bury my head in my arms. 

“Well, I could use a friend,” she says. 

“Go find one somewhere else,” I mutter. 

The poor excuse of a math class seems to drag on forever. How can humans be so stupid? This is such basic knowledge. 

\---

Lunch Period  
When lunch rolls around I sneak outside to escape the humans. Not because I’m weak. Humans are just annoying. 

I still don’t understand why they refer to themselves as humans when the planet they reside on is called earth. Why does no one but “aliens” refer to them as Earthlings? 

This place is filled with a bunch of idiots.

I manage to find my way to the football field. There’s only a few people here. Some are sitting on the seats and others are either running around the football field on a strange surface, while others look like they are playing football. But they aren’t wearing the same gear as the ones from last night? 

Are they just practicing? That must be it. 

“You eat out here, too?” An all too familiar voice asks. 

The same human girl as before. At least I think. They all look alike. 

“Am I not allowed to eat my lunch in the bleachers?” I ask. 

“No. You totally can sit here, Anyone can sit here. That’s not what I meant. I just meant that you want to escape the cafeteria,” the girl says. 

“So what do you want?” 

“I just wanted to see if you could use some company, that’s all.” 

It is the same girl from yesterday. What’s her ulterior motive? She must be after something. She can’t just want to talk. 

Everyone has their own agenda. If I didn’t take that stupid challenge from that old man, I would have read her mind by now. I will say one about him, he is a smooth talker. I should watch him more carefully. He and his woman are probably after something as well. These earthlings can’t be trusted. 

“I don’t care what you do, you can sit wherever you like,” I say, portraying no emotion. I can’t let her see any weakness or soon I’ll find a dagger in the back. 

Even with my display of apathy, she still decides to sit down next to me. 

What is it with these humans? They just don’t take a hint. 

“So… How come you like to be alone,” she asks as the big blue eyes stare at with such a big dumb look on her face. I’m not sure if she looks happy or sad. 

“Why would I tell you that?” I ask.

“You’re right, that was a stupid question,” she says. Her big bright hazel eyes fall to her feet. 

I try to ignore her as I grab the bag the old man’s woman gave me filled with food. It looks like it is filled with food from the cafe. 

“Wow, you’re so lucky you get to eat all the great food at the Taylor’s Cafe,” she says, eyeing my food. How can she consider this good food? This has nothing on the food back home. It is filled with too much crap to be effective. 

“You can have it,” I say, handing it over to her. 

“Really?” she says, looking at the bag. “I’ll feel so bad if I take your lunch. We’ll trade.”

“Look, I didn’t do it to be nice. It’s not that good, okay?” I say.

“Okay, okay. But the least I can do is trade. You’ll be hungry for the rest of the day,” she says. I suppose she’s right about that. I need to maintain my strength. Without saying another word, I grab her food. 

“So, I’m curious. You said you weren’t their son, then what are you to them? You share the same last name, are you their nephew?” 

I nod my head. I suppose I should listen to the old man’s words. I don’t want to reveal any prudent information to this human girl. “If you’re going to continue talking, find somewhere else to sit.” 

“I’m sorry, it’s just… I don’t have very many friends here. Actually, I don’t really have any friends,” she says.

“I can see why, you talk too much,” I say. 

“That wasn’t very nice,” she says, once again, her gaze falls to the floor. “But I suppose you’re right. I do tend to ramble on.”

I let out a long sigh. She’s like a stray cat, give her some food and she won’t leave you alone.

I bite into her so-called sandwich. What a weird word. Why would someone want to eat something that is like sand? As I bite into it, It is not half bad. No flavor and kind of plain. Just meat and what they call cheese between two slices of bread. This is how food should be. Simple. 

“So how come you don’t try out for the football team?” she asks. 

“Why would I want to be a part of a pathetic excuse for a team? And why do they play with such an oddly shaped ball?” I ask. 

“Clearly, you’re not from around here. The ball is shaped like that so it can be better thrown,” she says. “And yeah, our football team isn’t very good. Last year they didn’t even win a game. That’s more of a reason for you to play. Maybe all they need is someone to lead them.” 

“And what makes you think I am that person?” I ask.

“I don’t know, there’s just something about you that makes me believe there’s a lot more to you than meets the eye,” she says. I will not be fooled at her veiled attempt to dig for information. 

“I doubt any of the players on your football team could rise to the challenge. They’re far too weak,” I say. 

“I don’t know, they might surprise you. Maybe all they need is someone like you to help them out,” she says. 

I let out a long sigh. Is this why she’s nagging me? Because she wants me to play on this stupid team? 

I finish the sandwich and crumple up the bag before tossing it aside.

“Hey, you can’t just litter like that,” she says, rushing over to pick it up. 

“Why not? It seems like you’ll clean it up for me,” I say. 

“You could’ve just handed it to me,” she says.

This world means nothing to me. 

I get up and start to make my way back to the school. I’m not surprised to see her chasing to catch up to me. 

“Hey! Wait for me,” she says. 

“Why are you following me?” I ask. 

“Well, like I said earlier, I don’t really have any friends. So…”

“You are sure annoying,” I mutter.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” she says. 

As we walk into the school, I see quite a few people staring and chatting about us amongst themselves. Some are even pointing. If this were Novala, I would have made them suffer for such acts of disrespect. 

“Aww if it isn’t little miss tranny,” a girl says as she walks up to us. 

If she is talking to me, I’ll squeeze her brain until it turns into mush. 

“So macky boy, who’s your friend?” the brown-haired human girl says as she turns to me. “He’s actually kind of hot. Why’s he hanging out with you.”

The blonde-haired human girl who’s been following me since yesterday doesn’t say a word. Her shoulders slump in defeat as her gaze fall to her feet. 

“Look, my name is Shay and I pretty much run things around here. You really should kick the tranny to the curb. It’s not good for your image,” the annoying human girl brown eyed human girl says. She’s got such an arrogant smile. It makes me want to remove it from her face. 

“You’re annoying me,” I say before I continue down the hall. She’s not worth my time. 

“What did you say to me?” she asks as she stands there watching me. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” I say as clearly as I can. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” she says glaring at me as if I marred the earth she walks upon. She has such a high view of herself for being such… what’s the word they use here? Ant?  
I could easily squish her as easily as I could breathe. 

“It does not matter to you who I am. Don’t bother me again,” I say. I hate arrogance more than anything. Especially those who have nothing to be arrogant about. 

The little human girl hurries to catch up behind me. “That was so awesome! You stood up to Shay! No one stands up to Shay,” she says. 

“She annoyed me,” I mutter. 

\---  
After School

After school, as I make my way out of the building, I see what must be the football team making their way to what must be a practice field. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to see these pathetic weaklings train. 

As they begin, they start loosening their muscles with stretches and sprints. 

Then I assume they’re doing some kind of fighting drill, where they go up against each other and try to tackle the other to the ground. 

No wonder they’re so weak. Half of the time they’re fooling around.

Their leader, an old fat human doesn’t even look as if he knows what he is doing. 

This is a waste of my time. 

Once they’re finished with such poor excuse for drills, they gather around the fat man. Some of them raise their hands. The ones who have their hands raised get into a line while the others get into a different line. 

The hand-raisers get a ball and one of the non hand-raisers sprints down the field. The one with the ball tosses it down to him. 

It doesn’t even make it halfway to him. 

Everyone starts laughing at the one who through the ball. 

Another player gets the ball and they do the same thing over again with a different player running down the field. 

I decide to take a seat on the ground as I watch these surprisingly amusingly pitiable excuses for athletes. 

As the human sprints down the field, the one with the ball launches it in the air, except it flies towards me. 

I raise my hand and catch it without much effort. Was he trying to throw it to me? Maybe he was trying to hit me with it. That was a big mistake. Without making it look like it took any effort at all, I whip it back at him. 

The ball pierces through the air and pelts the human in the head, dropping him to the ground. Stupid human, thinking he could make a fool out of me. The rest of them just stare at me with gaping mouths. Are they mocking me? 

That would be a fatal mistake. I could kill them all like the insects they are. I’m not going to sit here and let these ingrates gawk at me like some spectacle. As I get up to leave, the fat man rushes over to me. 

“Hey, kid. Hold up a sec,” he says. 

“What do you want?” 

“Have you ever thought about playing football?” he asks. 

“Why would I want to do that?” I ask. 

“Cause you’ve got an arm like a cannon,” he says. 

“So…” I say. 

“Don’t you want to be apart of something? To be a team.” 

“No…” 

“What do you want?” he asks.

“To be left alone,” I mutter as I continue to walk away. 

I hear him shout out behind me. “We need a kid like you.”

\---

Back at the old man’s home, above his cafe, I eat dinner with them.

“So, Jordan. How was school today?” 

I shrug. “Boring.” 

“I can imagine the material is a bit easy for you and that can make things quite boring. But, that’s not exactly why we want you to attend the school,” the old man says. 

“And what exactly is your reasoning for wasting my time?” I ask. 

“Because you need to experience what it’s like to be one of us. To have friends and experience the wonders of being human,” he says. 

“Why is that important? I should be finding a way off this rock you call a planet. I need to find any of my people that could’ve survived,” I say. 

“I know it’s tough for you to just stay here and wait, but without another option, it’s what you must do. Besides, you need to take time to figure out who you are and what life means to you,” he says.

“I know what my life means to me. I will avenge my people,” I mutter. 

“Son, I believe you were sent to this planet for a reason and I don’t think it was for revenge,” he says. 

“What do you know about it?” I ask. 

“Because revenge will only destroy those who seek it,” he says. 

“You know nothing about it,” I say, getting up. I leave them to their food and storm off to my room. That old man doesn’t know what he’s talking about. How could he? His world is still here. His people are still alive. He’s not alone in this universe like I am. 

I collapse on the bed and let the darkness consume me. 

\---

Dream  
Another solo mission completed. Time to go home. Father will be proud. Maybe he’ll finally acknowledge me for once. 

I’m one step closer to stepping out from his shadow. 

It has been so long since I have been home. I can’t wait to see Xarla. I wonder if she misses me. We’ve been training for so long together, it felt weird to go on a mission without her. 

We know each other as well as we know ourselves. It is to be expected with a mind partner. A mental duel can reveal a lot about a person. And ours can get really intense. We’ve practically lived inside each other’s minds. 

It’s weird not having the weight of her conscious on my mind. It’s equally strange not having her calling out my every mistake. Or telling me how much of a quib I am. Even though I’m the son of the most respected general in our military, she’s not afraid to call me out. 

I think that’s why I respect her so much.

As I arrive back home, something feels wrong. It’s quiet. Too quiet. I don’t hear anyone. Usually, Novala is loud. You constantly have to guard your mind from people. 

As I get within sight of my home, I gasp. What the hell happened? 

The planet is surrounded by debris. It’s like a graveyard of space ships. How come I wasn’t notified of an attack? I should’ve felt something. 

Xarla! Please tell me she’s okay. 

I race my ship through the maze of destruction. A wasteland of broken ships and shards of debris orbit the planet like an asteroid belt. It takes every bit of my mental fortitude to evade them as I fly down to my homeworld. 

I make way to the command center. As I find an open space to land, a chill goes down my spine. How can it be so quiet!

Not a single thought drifts in the air. I reach out, but nothing is there. This can’t be. 

Where is everyone? As I stumble out of my ship, I fall to my knees at the sight of such mass destruction. Our command center is in ruins. Father! 

I rush to the ruins of the once beacon of our civilization. I clear a path inside. The place is completely destroyed. It’s a wreck. There’s no semblance to the place I spent every waking hour in. 

It might as well have been my home. What the hell happened? Was it the Kartaris? Are they responsible for this? I swear with my last dying breath, I will get my revenge. 

I do the best that I can to dig out a path to the command center, but it’s hopeless. Crushed bodies of my brethren lie everywhere. Hardly recognizable. 

There is no way the Kartaris could do this. We could never lose to them. 

This kind of destruction is beyond them. The once-mighty towers that reached the heavens are now dust. All that’s left are the carcasses of the buildings and my people. 

When did this happen? I need to find a camera, there must be one. I must know the truth of what happened here! The mainframe will have what I seek. 

I force myself off the ground and into the air. High above all the destruction, I fly forth to the mainframe. I hope to god it’s still there. Whoever did this, couldn’t possibly know about it. 

The command center…

It’s completely demolished. There’s nothing left of it. Ruin. All is lost. No! I refuse to accept that. The mainframe could still be unscathed. I must get to it. With all my power, I move the debris out of my way as I make my way into the command center. 

The place is unrecognizable. But, I’ve spent most of my life in this once-great tower. I know it like the inside of my palm. The entrance to the mainframe below should be up ahead. 

It takes everything I have to clear a path to the entrance to the mainframe. Many corpses are guarding the entrance and it looks like they sealed it with an explosion. 

At least they didn’t allow the bastards to breach it. For some odd reason, I doubt that’s what they were after. It just seems like they just wanted to destroy everything. 

As I look around, I see it. 

My father’s sigil. No, it can’t be. I drop to my knees as I look upon the corpse wearing my father’s sigil. 

It can’t be! Why! How could this happen? I hold my father’s body. His corpse looks as if it was drained of all life. The pain has shattered my heart into pieces. 

“I promise, I will find whoever did this… I will avenge my people,” I declare. 

I surge up out of bed, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream. A memory. The worst day of my life. The day I lost my life. I lost everything. Every day since is a nightmare I can’t wake up from. No matter how hard I try, there’s no escaping this hell. 

All that’s left is vengeance. I will kill the ones that did this. I will not rest until I avenge my family. 

\---

Throughout the day I can’t get the thought of the decaying corpse of my father. The sight of his still lifeless eyes staring into the abyss will forever haunt my thoughts.

“Jordan, wait up.” I let out a long sigh. Not today. I can’t face this human girl today. 

“What do you want?” I don’t even bother to stop, I just carry on.

“I just wanted to say thank you,” she says. 

I stop and turn to her. Why am I stopping? Raising an eyebrow, I ask why. 

“For standing up for me yesterday,” she says. She gives me such a big smile, it’s kind of overkill. Almost blindingly so. 

“Maybe if you weren’t so weak and pathetic, you could stand up for yourself,” I say as I turn and continue on my way. 

“You’re right,” she says. 

“If I was stronger they’d be afraid to pick on me.” 

Her eyes are bolted on the floor. That dark hair hangs over her head like drapes on a window sill, hiding her innocent face. Just when I think she’s about to give up and cry, she picks her head up and looks me in the eye. “That’s why I want to be around you. I want to learn how to be strong.” 

That’s ridiculous. 

“Whatever,” I sigh as I continue to class.

I’m not surprised when I find her in my shadow. 

“So does that mean I can hang out with you?” Once again, I find myself stopping to look at this girl in the face. 

She’s got eyes like my pet back at home. That’s beside the point. I don’t want to put up with this annoying human or any of them for that matter. They’re all weak and should be slaves, bowing down to me. The superior being. 

And yet, why haven’t I conquered this world yet? What’s stopping me from forcing all of these weak humans to be my slaves? 

I just… I just don’t care anymore. 

Enslaving them all just seems fruitless. A lot of work without a cause. I did everything to make my father proud and to impress Xarla. 

They’re gone now and forevermore. I have no reason for living. No purpose in life. My people are all gone. 

“Fine… Do whatever you want. I don’t care.” 

“Great! I swear you won’t regret it,” she says with an even brighter smile than before. What is wrong with this human? How can someone be so happy all the time?

\---

As we sit in class, an announcement goes over the speaker. “Will Jordan Taylor report to the gymnasium.” 

The annoying human girl and I exchange looks. 

I let out a long sigh. Now what? 

I get up and leave. As I walk into the gym, I spot the fat coach who’s also bald without his hat. “What is this about?” I ask. 

“Son, I’m Coach Sheller of the football team. That pass you through yesterday was incredible. You know how hard it is to do what you did? You through a 40-yard pass while sitting down with pinpoint accuracy,” he says. 

Way to state the obvious. I just stare at him, waiting for him to get to the point. 

“How would you like to play football?” he asks. “You would be our starting quarterback.”

“And why would I want to do that?” I ask. 

The man looks as if he just got punched in the gut. “You… You…” He takes a minute to gather his composure. “Because you’d be great. With you at the helm, we’d win. There’s no doubt about it.”

Normally back at home, I would rush at the chance to prove myself, but on earth, it just doesn’t seem like it’d be much of a challenge. More of a nuisance really. What kind of challenge could these backwater primates offer me? 

“Starting quarterback would instantly make you popular,” he adds. What’s so good about being popular? Being liked by these powerless earthlings is like being worshiped by the ants that scurry across the ground. It would hardly make a difference. 

“So what…” I mutter. 

The coach takes a step back to reassess the situation before his face lights up. “I can tell you’re full of anger, son. You can use all of that anger and take it out on the field. Football gives you an opportunity to hit people as hard as you can. Football is a perfect source for all that pent up energy you’ve been storing.” 

It would be nice to have a punching bag to thrash. I’m so sick of being pent upon this planet. All I want is to kill the ones responsible for taking destroying my people.

“That is if you think you’re up to the challenge,” he adds. I can’t even hold back a laugh. 

“Fine, I’ll play your stupid game,” I mutter as I leave. 

“Great, practice is right after school, don’t be late,” he yells at me as I walk out of the gym. 

“This better not be a waste of my time,” I yell back at him. Not like I have much else to do. I’m stuck on this stupid rock. 

\---

“So what did they want?” The annoying human girl asks me. 

“Nothing important, the leader of your football team begged me to be their quarterback,” I mutter.

“That’s awesome! Congratulations. I know you’ll do well,” she says. 

“Obviously, it’s not like it’s all that difficult or anything,” I mutter. It’s a stupid earthling sport. My opponents are weaker, slower and lack the powers to stop me. 

First Practice

After class, I head out to the practice field where all the weak pathetic football players are at. All of them stare at me like I’m one of those… what are they called? Bears? 

I can hear one kid about the same size as me, mutter to another kid. “If he thinks he can just walk on this field and take the starting quarterback position, he’s got another thing coming.” 

I will admit I’m going to revel in defeating this arrogant piece of trash and yes, I do intend to claim the quarterback position and anything else I want. 

“Great, I’ve seen you’ve all met your new teammate. Everyone, say hello to Jordan Taylor,” the fat human says as he hustles out onto the field. “Now, I should’ve mentioned, you’re going to want to change into shorts and a shirt.” 

“Why would I want to do that?” I ask, looking down at my clothes.

“Because, you’ve got to do conditioning, at least 3 days of it in order to play on Friday’s game,” he says.

“So what? What’s your point?” I ask. 

“I’m just saying… You know what, it’s fine,” he says with a sigh. He hands me a helmet. “This is going to be yours for the rest of the season. Don’t lose it.” 

“Alright everyone, let’s all get warmed up,” he says. 

Everyone starts to jog around the field in a lazy half-hearted excuse of a formation. I’m supposed to follow them?

I run to catch up, which doesn’t take much effort at all. Then they all line up and stretch. I’m already regretting my decision to participate in this ridiculousness. 

“Alright, let’s time the new kid’s 40-yard dash,” the coach says. “We’ve timed everyone’s 40-yard dash and we’ll do it again every two weeks. So far the fastest is 4.89 by Ken Johnson. Think you can beat it?” 

Once again I find myself laughing. On this puny planet? The biggest planet in this solar system still isn’t as big as my homeworld. Without gravity affecting me, I feel so much lighter! I’m much faster and stronger. “Let’s get this over with. What do I got to do?” 

“Just line up on the end zone and why I signal, run as fast as you can for 40 yards,” he says. I should probably hold back in order to keep the fact that I’m not from here a secret. People will get suspicious if I run too fast. It pisses me off that I have to dumb down my abilities.

I line up like coach says and get ready to run. 

As soon as he says the word go, I’m off like a missile and already passing the 40-yard line before most can even blink. God, I must be out of shape, that felt sluggish. Inexcusable. 

“Woah…” the fat man says, looking at his stopwatch with a stupid look on his face. “I… I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t see it. You just ran the 40-yard dash in 3.8. That.. that should be impossible.” 

“For weakling, sure,” I mutter. 

“We’ll do it again later,” he says. “State law says that a player must undergo 3 days of conditioning before they’re allowed to play or even put on pads. Since we’re starting today, you’ll be able to play in Friday’s game.” 

“Whatever,” I mutter. He talks too much. “Just tell me what I have to do.” 

“For today, I’ll have you do 20 sets of 20-yard sprints. 10 sets of 50-yard sprints and 5 sets of 100-yard dashes,” he says. “After that, we’ll have you throw some passes.” 

“Let’s get on with it then,” I sigh. “This’ll be easy enough.”

“For the rest of you, let’s get on with the tackle drills. On the double,” the human says. 

The sprints don’t me long and I barely even break a sweat. Is this supposed to be challenging? This is why these humans are so weak. They don’t challenge themselves. I need to push myself more or else I’ll be as weak and pathetic as them. 

I continue doing 100-yard sprints until I actually break a sweat. This planet is so tiny, its gravity is too weak to give me a challenge. These sprints feel like I’m just gliding through the air. I need to train with a much stronger gravity in order to maintain my strength. Or I could practice wearing weighted clothing. That would at least make up for the difference in the gravity I’m used to.

“Hey, Jordan. You don’t have to continue sprints,” The human coach says. And he calls himself a coach. Pitiful. 

My father wouldn’t let me stop unless I’m on the verge of death. It’s only when you’re left broken can you grow stronger. 

No wonder these players are weak and inadequate. 

“How about you come over and throw some passes,” he says. 

A younger human, but much older than all of the human players walks over. “This is Coach Woodrell, he manages the offense. He’ll work with you and the receivers.” 

There’s two of them? How am I going to keep this straight? Are these filthy humans multiplying? He stretches out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you kid. That pass you threw the other day was extraordinary.”

Why the hell is he holding out his hand? His this some kind of recognition of respect or something else? He’s not my equal. He is a nasty human, why should I shake his hand?

After 3 minutes away, he finally takes his hand away. 

“He’s not from around here,” the fat coach says. Thank god one’s bigger than the other or else I’d never be able to keep them apart. Human coach 1 and human coach 2. 

“Alright, we’ll have the receivers run just simple post routes. You’ll want to hit them as soon as they turn in,” he says as he tosses me the oddly shaped ball. 

I stand there and wait for the stupid humans to start running. 

After a long moment of nothing happening the coach finally says to me, “you’ll need to hike the ball.”

The other humans start laughing. Are they mocking me? Why did I even agree to partake in this stupid sport? They better stop laughing. I’ll turn their brains to mud, I swear it. 

“Whatever,” I mutter. 

“Hike,” I say and the human first in line starts sprinting up the field. As soon as he turns inward, I whip the ball at him and it bounces off his helmet. And they were laughing at me? They can’t even catch the ball. 

“You don’t have to throw it so hard,” the human coach says. 

“Maybe if they learned how to catch the ball, I wouldn’t need to let up.” I grind my teeth in frustration.

“Just take it easy,” he says. 

I hike the ball once more. Once he turns, I hurl the ball just a tad bit lighter than before. It hits him right in the chest and knocks him over. He did manage to catch it though, I’ll give that to him. 

“Good catch, Jude,” the human coach says. 

“Thanks, coach,” he says as he tosses him the ball back. The human coach hands the ball back to me. 

A slim, weak-looking human walks up to the line. A little darker skin color than most of them, but not as dark as the human behind him. I hike the ball once more. 

I hike the ball and the kid staggers before running awkwardly out onto the field. As soon as he turns, I pelt him with the ball. It hits him straight in the crotch and drops him to his knees. The rest of the humans laugh at him. I’ll admit that this passing drill is kind of entertaining. 

It takes the weak human a few seconds to pick himself up off the floor. 

“Good try Joel. You have to be ready to catch at all times,” the man says. 

It’s the darker skin humans turn. I hike the ball once more and I aim for his head this time. The ball blasts through the air and to my surprise he catches it and keeps on running. 

Maybe they aren’t all weak. 

“You’ve got an impressive arm, kid,” the skinny human coach says. 

I don’t care to acknowledge his statement. I need to figure out how to get the hell off this rock. 

I continue to hike the ball and peg each of the players that think they can catch my balls. Stupid humans. Occasionally one surprises me with a lucky snag. 

I managed to knock one off his feet. As far as my dilemma goes, I’ll need to find the thief who stole my ship. Get it repaired and fueled. Stock up on food and I’ll be off this shithole. 

“Maybe ease up on the power of your throw, just a little bit,” human coach number 2 says. 

“Why would I want to do that?” I ask, eyeing the man. Is he seriously asking me that? If they are too weak to catch the ball, then they shouldn’t have the position. I’m just weeding out the weaklings.

I hike the ball again. Time to show these insects what true power is. If they think I was throwing it like a bullet before, wait until they see this one. 

As soon as he’s about to turn the corner, I wind up and I heave the ball so hard it felt like a cannon went off. The ball hits the kid’s helmet so hard it knocks him off his feet. If I would have used any more of my strength behind that throw, I could’ve taken the kid’s head off. 

Let that be a lesson to them, never tell me what to do. 

To my surprise, the kid’s conscious. He rolls over and slams his fist against the ground. “I want another try.” He yells as he points at me. 

“Fine,” coach number 2 says. “Don’t throw it so hard this time.”

“What! Are you kidding me! I want him to throw it harder. I swear I’m catching it this time,” the kid growls. Who is this kid? Does he seriously want another knock on the head?

Apparently. 

I hike it once more and he sprints as fast as he can to the point and just as he turns I throw just as hard as I did before. The ball bounces off his chest and still manages to knock him over. 

“One more time!” The kids scream as he pushes his way off the ground. “I know I can do it this time.” 

Is this kid crazy? Fine, if he wants his head knocked off, that’s what’s going to happen. I’m not messing around this time. 

Once more, I hike the ball and he goes running as hard as he can down the field. I wait until I see his eyes. I want him to be as ready as he’ll ever be before I put a hole in his chest.

I wind up just as his pupils meet mine. 

It was as if a cannon went off. The air around me even exploded out of the way. Before anyone could blink, the ball drilled into his chest and blew him off his feet. 

Everyone around let out a gasp as he slammed into the ground. 

Coach 2 rushed over to him. For a second I thought he caught it, but it slipped through his fingers. Even so, I’m still impressed. He’s still alive and not a bone broken. I’m intrigued. 

Even so, he still manages to roll to his hands and knees. “Again!” he screams. 

“That’s enough,” Coach number 2 says. “We need to move on.” 

When practiced finally came to an end, the kid I came up to me and jammed his finger in my chest. Does he have a death wish? 

“It’s not over between us! I’m going to catch your passes if it’s the last thing I do,” he says, his messy blonde hair getting in his eyes. 

“Bring it on,” I growl as I turn and walk away. 

“Hey, Jordan,” the skinny coach says. “You’ve got one hell of an arm, but if the players can’t catch your passes, what’s the point? Instead of throwing bullets, try to think about just laying it in the player's hands. Also maybe bring gym clothes tomorrow.” 

“Whatever…” I give him one glance before walking away. 

Back at the house

Back at the house, the old man and his woman are busy in the kitchen. “You’re coming back awfully later than usual,” the woman says. 

“What’s it to ya?” 

“Nothing, I was just curious,” she gives me a soft smile. “Did you make any friends at school?” 

“Why would I care to make friends with humans?” I ask. 

“For mutually benefit relationship, maybe?” the old man asks. 

“I don’t need help from humans,” I mutter. 

“Maybe, but wouldn’t it make things easier?” he asks.I don’t even reply. 

“So Coach Sheller says you’re trying out for the team. That’s great!” he says. “He’s a good friend of mine.”

“That explains where you’ve been. Coach Sheller is a good man. Great with kids,” the woman says. 

“So is his assistance,” the old man says. “Coach Woodrell could’ve gone pro.”

“Is that supposed to impress me?” I ask. 

“I suppose not,” he says. 

The Next Day  
The old man hands me a bag with shorts, a shirt and some odd spiked shoes in it. “This is for football practice,” he says as I get into the car with his woman. 

The old man’s woman drops me off at school. I can’t even make it to the door without being bothered by these pests. 

“Hey, new kid! I hope you haven’t forgotten about me,” a red-haired human boy says as he walks up to me. He looks and sounds familiar, but all humans look familiar. They all look the same to me. 

“What do you want?” I say.

“I’m just reminding you that you and I still have a score to settle! I’m going to catch your bullet passes if it’s the last thing I do. That’s a promise!” he says. 

Ah, it’s the kid who wouldn’t give up. He is so arrogant. And yet, there’s something admirable about his determination. 

“Fine,” I mutter. He gives me a look before walking away. 

“Hey, Jordan,” the annoying human girl says as she practically skips over to me. Will she ever leave me alone? 

“What now?” 

“I just came to say hi,” she says with a smile. Her glasses slide down her nose and she pushes them up. 

“Well, you’ve said it.”

She laughs. “I didn’t realize you have such a sense of humor.”

“I wasn’t being funny.” She’s wearing a dress today compared to the jeans or sweats she’s worn the last two days. For some odd reason, I can’t stop staring at her sun-kissed legs. Her skin is so smooth. What am I doing? She’s a nasty human. Yuck. 

“So, I heard you’re now the starting QB for the football team. Congratulations,” She says, wearing such a goofy smile. 

“Why am I being congratulated? It’s not that big of an accomplishment.” I try my best to put distance between us, but she keeps up with me as we walk into class. 

“Are you kidding me? Every guy dreams of being the starting quarterback,” she says. 

“How pitiful.” I need to desperately get off this planet. This must be what hell is like. Tonight, I’m finding the thief who stole my ship. 

“Why is that so pitiful? I think it’s great to have dreams,” she says. 

“You wouldn’t understand.” Stupid human. 

The teacher begins class and it drags on for far too long. 

Lunch  
When lunch break finally arrives, I grab the sack the old man’s woman prepared for me and head off through the halls. 

“You are such a freak! Just because you wear a dress and have fake tits doesn’t make you a real girl,” a human girl with an annoying voice says. As I round the corner to the stairwell, I see the human that constantly follows me around like a lost puppy surrounded by 3 other human girls. 

One’s in her face with a look of pure malicious intent. 

All of their eyes turn to me as I walk in. 

The malicious human has a change of expression. The look of desire gleams in her eye. “You’re the new quarterback, aren’t you?”

“You have an annoying voice,” I mutter. 

Her eyes scrunch together and her mouth gaps open. “Excuse me?” 

I turn to her friends. “Is there something mentally wrong with her? I know most of you are slow in the head, but normally I don’t have to repeat myself.”

By now they all share the same look. It’s like no one’s ever told them the truth. 

“Do you have any idea who you’re messing with? I pretty much run this school,” the annoying voiced human says. For the love of the god of power, if I have to hear the sound of her screeching voice once more I’ll shut her mouth permanently. 

“You should stop talking. No one wants to hear that high pitch screech.” Her face gets steamy hot. Like she’s about to explode with rage. “Now if you’ll get the fuck out of my way, I’d like to eat my lunch sometime today. Are you coming?” I ask my annoying follower. 

She quickly nods and follows me outside.

“You know she’s a tranny, right?” one of screeches friends asks. 

I don’t even bother to answer. Don’t really care. 

“Thank you,” my annoying follower says. 

“For what?” I ask. 

“For sticking up for me. There aren’t many people who would do that here,” she says.

“I wasn’t standing up for you. Don’t think I was standing up for you. I don’t help the weak. I just hated the sound of that girl’s voice,” I say. We climb into the stands of the football field and start eating our lunch. 

“Well, for what it’s worth, I appreciate it.” 

“What is a tranny anyways?” I ask. 

Her face brightens to the same color as her red-framed glasses. Didn’t she wear black ones yesterday? Why do I even care?

“It’s a derogatory term used to describe a transgender person,” she says. 

“And what in the seven hells is that?” I ask. 

“You must be from somewhere far far away not to know these terms. A transgender person is someone who transitions from a male to a female or vice versa,” she says. 

“So you were once a man? Is this a common practice?” I ask. 

She shakes her head. “Not really. Do you still want me around?” 

“I never really wanted you around, to begin with,” I say. 

“Oh…” She shifts uncomfortably as she looks away.

I continue to eat my lunch as she just pokes at hers. 

“You know, you don’t have to take their shit,” I say.

“What am I supposed to do? They’re the most popular girls in school. Besides, most people don’t want to be around me at all. Why do you think I follow you around? You seem to be the only person who doesn’t care that I’m trans.” 

“You could stop being so weak. Stick up for yourself or they will always pick on you.” 

“That’s easy for you to say. No one’s going to pick on you.” 

“Maybe not here, but back home I had to fight to earn respect. Life is hell for those who are weak.” 

“Where are you from?” she asks. 

I glance at her as she looks up at me with those sparkling brown eyes. She looks so innocent and tad naive. Like a child who hasn’t experienced their first kill yet. 

“It’s none of your business,” I tell her. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“Don’t apologize, that’s another sign of weakness.” 

“I’m sorry, I’ll try not to.” 

“And yet, you still continue to do it.” 

“I…” Her eyes sink into the ground. 

“Look, if you want to survive this life, you’re going to need to grow a backbone,” I say as I get up. 

“I don’t think I can. If having a backbone means being as means them, I don’t think I will survive because that’s not who I am.” 

“Then you might as well just give up,” I tell her as I start walking away.

\---

Practice

“I hope you didn’t forget about me,” a red-haired human boy tells me as I get ready for practice. The old man gave me shorts, a shirt and these spiked shoes to wear. 

“Who are you again?” I ask. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. I’m Stan Read, the starting running back. I’m the one who’s going to catch your passes and don’t you forget it.” Oh right, this kid. The one who wouldn’t give up. 

“You’re going to need to get stronger if you expect to keep up with me,” I say.

“I accept your challenge,” he says as he points his finger at me before pointing his thumb back at himself. “I’m going to work as hard as I can until I’m faster and stronger than you. Then your passes will be easy to catch. That’s a promise.” 

He walks away with his head held high.

At least the human is determined. We’ll see if he lives up to his promise. 

I grab my helmet and start heading to the practice field. “Hey, you!”

I turn to find a tall stocky blonde haired human chasing after me. “Don’t think that just because you might be getting the starting quarterback position you’ll be running this team,” He says, poking his finger in my chest. “My name is Ken Jackson and this is my team.” 

What an arrogant earthling. “We’ll see about that.” 

“Watch your back because I’ll be quarterback eventually.” He pumps his shoulder into mine as he walks by. 

For that, I’ll make you look like a fool. With just a thought, his shoelaces come untied and then wrap around his feet and he goes face-first into the dirt. 

All players on his team starting laughing. 

What a fool.

The rest of the practice goes just like the day before. I run sprints and pelt the humans with footballs. Coach number 2 pulls me aside after practice and gives me a binder with tactics and strategies. 

I flip through them. Once I see them, they’re now in my mind. One of the many benefits of my people is our memories. Once we see it, we will never forget it. 

At Home. 

As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling, my thoughts are consumed with revenge. Whoever destroyed my homeworld must have been strong or vast. I can’t imagine someone strong enough to have the power to defeat us, let alone obliterate our entire existence. 

If I ever hope to defeat them, I must grow stronger! I can’t just lay here and do nothing. I should be training. 

I pull out the case with my armor inside. Liquid metal I can form into any shape and harden with the will of my mind. With a single thought, it covers all but my head in a thick metal that’s nearly indestructible. 

The window opens on my command and I float out of it. With a silent boom, I shoot up into the air. 

I need to push my abilities to their limits every chance I can. 

I expand my mind until I can see everything throughout the entire small town. I keep pushing. I open my mind so I can hear their thoughts. I flood of voices enter my mind creating a jumble of words almost indecipherable. Just noise. But then I hear her voice. The human girl. 

She’s talking to others as they sit in a circle. Everything else goes silent until all I can hear is her voice. 

“I don’t understand why people can’t accept us…” she says, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear. “It’s not like we’ve done anything wrong. I just want people to see me on the outside as I feel on the inside. And I want to be treated like a human being.” 

“Preach, girl,” Another woman says who’s sitting across from her. 

“Why can’t people just let us be? Is it really that hard to accept us?” she asks. When she stops talking out loud, her mind doesn’t stay quiet. Maybe I should just give up. I feel so alone. My only real friends are sitting here in this circle and I only hang out with them during these sessions. What do I have to live for? 

Is she serious? She’s truly just going to give up?

“That’s all we have time for today, we’ll meet again next week, same time, same place,” another human says. They all get up and start putting away the chairs. 

Before I realize what I’m doing, I find myself drifting closer to her until I’m directly above her. 

I watch with my mind as she walks out and makes her way down the sidewalk. 

In the distance, a car bursts through a stop sign. The driver is passed out at the wheel. The car is coming straight for the girl. I grit my teeth and without thinking I slam down onto the ground between her and the car. Holding out my hand, I stop the car in its tracks as I pull off the wheels.

“Jordan?” she asks as I turn to see her. “What the? You… You just saved my life.” 

How am I going to explain this? I could just use my powers to erase her memory of it.

No. 

I made a promise to the old man that I wouldn’t manipulate people’s thoughts. I should’ve covered my face…

“You will not tell anyone about this. Am I understood?” 

She nods her head with a gaping mouth. 

I explode into the air and fly out of there.

\---

The Next Day At School.  
Walking into school the following day, I do my best to avoid the annoying human girl, but that will be in vain as we share the same class together first thing in the morning. 

“Jordan, can we talk?” And speaking of which, there she is. It’s like she can tell that I am thinking about her. As if I conjured her up with my thoughts. She looks up at me with those baby eyes. She acts as if she’s the epitome of innocence when in fact a devil resides inside her. I just know it. 

“Listen, if you say one word of what happened last night, I will erase all of your memories,” I say as plainly as I can.

“You can do that?” She asks all slacked jawed. 

“You can’t imagine all the things I can do,” I say. Her eyes widen. 

“I don’t think you would do that, you’re a hero,” she says. 

“You want to test that theory?” I ask. 

“Not really,” she says. 

She follows me all the way to my locker. I let out a sigh. “What do you want?” 

“Don’t you want someone to talk to about it?” she asks. 

“If I wanted someone to talk to, I have the old man and his woman,” I say.

“Yeah, but I mean, like someone your own age,” she says. 

“Like someone who is 1398 revolutions old?” I ask. 

“Wait, is that truly how old you are?” she asks. She looks as if she just discovered the secrets of the universe. “And what do you mean by revolutions?” 

“Revolutions are how many times our planet revolves around our sun,” I say. 

“Wait a sec, you mean you’re not from earth?” she asks. 

I glare at her, shushing her. I quick look around to see if anyone heard. The old man said if anyone found out that I wasn’t from this planet, they would become afraid of me. Not that they shouldn’t fear me. It would make things much easier if I just go unnoticed. 

“Right, sorry. Can we please talk about it at lunch?” she asks. 

“If that is what it takes for you to let it go, then fine,” I say. 

Lunch  
I find the annoying raven black-haired girl sitting in the bleachers already waiting for me as I arrive at the football field for lunch. 

I let out a long sigh before I climb in the stands and sit next to her. 

“So,... You’re an alien, right?” she asks. 

“No, you’re the alien. I’m a Novalan.”

“I suppose it’s all relative,” she laughs. For being an annoying human, she does have a pleasant laugh. It reminds me of the indigo Baja bird back at home. 

“So, why are you here on earth?” she asks. 

“I’m stuck here. Some thief stole my ship,” I mutter.

“That’s sad, I’m sure you’re dying to get home,” she says. 

“I have no home to go to,” I breathe.

“Wait, what? What happen to your home?” she asks. I can feel her eyes on me. 

“If you must know, it was destroyed.” Just thinking about it makes my blood turn cold. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I can’t imagine what you’re going through.” She places her hand on my forearm. I tug it away. 

“I don’t want your pity.” I turn away from her. Who is she to pity me? Stupid weak humans. 

“I…” she pauses and lets out a sigh. “You don’t have to bear this burden alone.”

“And you think you’re strong enough to bear it?” I ask turning to face her.

“I can be for the right person.” She gives me that stare, the kind that turns my heart into a mess. “Let me help you. I promise you can trust me.” 

“Why? Why do you want to help me? I’ve been nothing but mean to you.”

She laughs. “Honestly, you’re not that mean. You’re nicer than everyone else is to me. And it doesn’t seem to bother you that I’m trans. Besides, you did stick up for me and you saved my life. I would have been roadkill if it weren’t for you. Please, let me help you.” 

“I don’t need help. Especially from a weak human. If this were Novalan, I wouldn’t hesitate to turn you all into slaves. For that has always been the fate for the weak-minded.”

“Then, why don’t you?” she asks. 

“I… I…”

“You want to know what I think? I think you’re unsure of what’s right and what’s wrong,” she says. 

“Do you think you know me? You know nothing. I was destined to be the strongest of my people. I was going to lead our armies. You’re nothing but a backwater alien trash.” What does she know? She’s nothing but a dumb human. 

“Then why are you pretending to be one of us? If you are so sure of yourself, why haven’t you conquered earth yet?” 

“Because I don’t give a shit about this stupid world. It could burn for all I care. I’m after one thing and one thing only. Revenge. I’m just biding my time until I can find my ship and get off this rock. Then I’m going to find the one responsible for the destruction of my homeworld and I will destroy it.” 

I bury my face in my hands as tears fall from my eyes. I feel the touch of her hands as she places them on top of mine. She pulls them away and looks into my eyes as she kneels down before me. “I want to help you. Please, let me help any way that I can.” 

I look down at her. She’s like a child staring up at me with eyes that sparkle as a tear forms in the corner. How can I even say no to her? She’s so pure and innocent. And so selfless. 

“What makes you so sure you can even help?”

“I know there’s something I can do. Even if I’m only your emotional support or just someone to listen. I promise I’ll be here for you. I’ll keep your secrets. I’ll do whatever you ask of me,” she says. 

“Back on Novalan, you’d be nothing but a slave,” I mutter.

“Honestly, that sounds rather kinky. To be honest, I’m so into BDSM. I mean, don’t get me wrong. I like an old fashioned romantic relationship, but a good master/slave dynamic sounds so hot,” she says as she bites her lower lip. Is she for real? I’ve never met someone who actually wants to be a slave. These humans baffle me. 

“You do not want to be a slave. There is no honor in it. You’d have no control or free will. Your own thoughts wouldn’t even be yours. You would be trapped inside your own mind without being able to make decisions for yourself.”

“Yeah, that’s totally not what I had in mind when you said, slave. I was thinking more with a collar and maybe a little bondage like in some hot steamy porno. That sounds awful. So you can read thoughts and make people do what you want them to do?” She gets up off her knees and sits back down next to me. 

“Only those with weak minds. I could see yours as if it were a book I could siph through.” 

“That’s really cool, in a way. What am I thinking right now?” I look into her mind and see her naked on her knees with a leather collar bound around her neck as she sucks my cock. 

“What the hell? What is wrong with you?” I ask. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I thought you’d like that. Forget you saw that.” Her face flushes into a crimson red. “I should go.” 

She stands up and rushes off. 

Are all humans this crazy?

First Football Game

I can’t believe I got talked into playing a stupid human game. Especially a game where you’re not allowed to kill your opponents. Can it even be considered a sport if it doesn’t have the threat of death? Where’s the challenge?

“Fuck, I hate going up against _________. They always win. They’re unstoppable. I mean come on! Last year they skunked us while dropping 45 points against us. We have no chance,” says a rather small plump human. Just when I thought the humans couldn’t sink any lower. This is disgraceful. 

“Are you kidding me?” The determined red-headed one says. The one who constantly nags me. “We’re going to smash these guys. They’ve got no shot.” 

“How can you even say that?” the small human asks. Kind of looks like those small little blue fruits the old man keeps in his fridge. He called them blueberries. They did taste quite delicious. I thought I’d never find anything that would be edible on this garbage world. Praise be to god Arhkan for the gift. 

“It’s simple, as long as I’m playing I’m going to give it my all. Every play, every second. I’m going to do whatever it takes to win and I know I can beat the man across from me,” he says with such conviction. It just radiates off him. “That’s a promise.” 

Even I’m impressed with this human’s determination. Too bad he’s still only just a human. I would have loved a comrade like him by my side. Would’ve made the battle at Cardean much quicker. 

The human coach 1 walks in with coach 2 on his heels. “Alright, everyone. I know the odds are against us. We’re facing last year's state champions. To say their tough is the understatement of the year. Hell, they had a player go to Alabama last year. We’ve got our hands full. I’m not going to lie to you. Everyone thinks we're going to lose.”

Is this a joke? This has to be some kind of nightmare. How are these creatures so weak?

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t win. I’m an honest man and I believe this team has some of the toughest sons of bitches that walk these lands.” His booms like a cannon. That’s more like it. “We just have to run the plays. And we have to beat the man across from us. Now bring it in. Toughest sons of bitches on three! 1, 2, 3!” 

A jumbled mess of garbage comes out from the team. “I’ve got to come up with something easier to say next time.” 

The room falls silent.

“Well, what are you all waiting for, get out there and kick their ass!” the tall fat human coach says. “Stan, lead the team out. Show them how a winner runs out on the field.” 

“Hell yeah, coach!” the redhead yells as he puts on his helmet. “Follow me, keep up or don’t even show up.”

This human’s got fire. That’s still not enough.

Before the rest of the humans have even started to put on their helmets, he sprints out onto the field. I’m on his heels. Barely even a jog for me, but I can tell he’s running as fast as he can. The rest of the sorry saps are still in the locker room by the time we run past the big metal human letter Y. 

He stops at the 20-yard marker. “What a bunch of slowpokes! Come on, guys! Keep up or don’t show up!” 

“Clearly they chose not to show up,” I sigh. 

Slowly they start to run out, taking their sweet time. Like a bunch of animals being released back into the wild. So pitiful. 

As they finally gather at the 20 yard, the humans get into a circle and start stretching. I do the same so I don’t stand out looking like a moron. 

“Go Jordan!” I hear that familiar annoying voice in the stands. I don’t have to look to see her sitting in the stands by herself. I can see her clearly. For some reason, everything else just seems to fade away. 

She is just a stupid human. And yet, for some reason, she’s been increasingly on my mind. 

Once we finish getting warmed up, the coach has three of our player's run-up in the middle and meet with four of their players along with three humans wearing a weird striped uniform. 

They come back and coach has 11 other players line up in a line while their team scatters throughout the field. This sport is stupid. It makes no sense. 

Our player puts the so-called football on a stand and after a whistle blows, he kicks it. The ball sails through the air until one of their players catch the ball. Our players are getting knocked on their asses as the human who caught the ball runs it all the way to the other side of the field. 

The people sitting on our side fall silent as their side cheers. I take it they scored. 

How pathetic. 

They line up in front of the giant Y and kick the ball through the polls. Then their players line up on the field while our players scatter all the way to the other down it. Coach number 2 walks up to me and places his hand on my shoulder. “Your time to shine, kid. Go out there and show them who you are. I want you to go out slinging. Run the slant routes we were working on. The Inside switch.” 

I put on my worthless helmet as the other team kicks the ball to us. The annoying but determined redhead catches the ball and sprints down the field. He stiff arms a player and breaks a tackle before three other players finally bring him down. 

I make my way out to the huddle. This is so contemptible. We seem to have home-field advantage and yet they have three times as many fans in the stands. How did I get stuck in this second rate human school? 

The team looks up at me as I join them. “What’s the play?” the redhead says. He’s wearing a number 22 on his jersey. That’ll be an easy way to remember him. 

“Inside switch,” I say. 

“And what’s the count?” another player asks. Number 77. 

“Count?” I ask. 

“Yeah, you know. When you hike the ball, you can fake the other team out by going on the second hike or third,” number 22 says. 

“We don’t need to fake them out, let’s just go on the first hike,” I mutter.

“Alright, sounds good,” he says. 

We just stand there for a second as they all continue to stare at me. “What?” I ask. 

“You got to break the huddle,” number 22 says.

“Break the huddle?” I ask. This is really starting to piss me off. 

“I’ll do it this time, but you’re the quarterback. This is your job to do it,” number 22 says before screaming out. “Ready!”

Then they all join in. “Break!”

They all run to the ball and line up. Five of them squat down and place their hands on the ground. This sport is so fucking dumb. Now, what do I have to do? 

“Come, one man, you have to hike the ball!” number 22 says as he grabs me and pulls me up behind the middle player with his hand on the ball. A whistle blows and one of the humans with the striped shirt throws a yellow cloth onto the field. 

“Delay of game,” he shouts as another black and white striped human walks up to the line and grabs the ball. He then walks us back five yards. This game is so fucking stupid. 

“Come on, guys! Get it together,” the fat coach yells.

“Dude, you have to hike the ball to start the play,” number 22 says.

“Just stick your hands under his ass and hike it. He’ll give you the ball,” he says. 

“I’m not going to stick my hands there. Why would I want to do that?” I ask. 

“That’s how you hike the ball!” he yells. 

“Fuck it,” I sigh. “Let’s just get this over with.” 

I walk up to the number 62 who’s got his hand on the ball and I place my hands in his crotch. This is so disgusting. I can’t believe I have to touch a nasty human’s crotch. “Ready, Set, Hike!” I shout and he hands me the ball.

Just as I step, a green human breaks through our line of defense. How could some big fat slow human break through our defense? It takes him forever to even get close to me. I duck down and toss heave him over my shoulder. He’s not as heavy as he looks. Of course, on this planet, the gravity isn’t as dense as my own world. Everything is lighter. It makes me feel so fast. 

Another one breaks off from the line and chases after me as I roll out to the side. I’m supposed to throw the ball, but none of them are fast enough to shake their defenders. 

As the green jersey human closes in, he dives for me. I step back and let him fly past me. Fuck it. All I have to do is get this ball past that line on the other side of the field, right? Might as well run it there myself.

With a mind as strong as mine, I can see everything as if there was a radar inside my head. I can see the rest of their players enclosing in on me. This’ll be fun. 

The first player tries to lunge at me and I leap over him. I grab the shoulder pads of the another player trying to tackle me and lift him off his feet as I push him backward. He ends up falling on his ass. I spin on my feet as two other players try to tackle me at the same time. They both get tossed off of me. 

I run over the last player between me and the other side of the field. Within seconds I’m already down the field before anyone knows any better. I cross the line and the crowds all go silent. Most of them have to scrap their jaws off the floor. 

Then the little fans we have erupt with applause and cheers. 

For the love of the gods, I feel unstoppable out here. These weak and pitiful humans don’t stand a chance against me. I’ll crush them all. 

We kick the ball between the polls and kick the ball to the other team. They march down and score on us, which really pisses me off. They can’t even hold off these weaklings from scoring? How are we supposed to win if they can’t stop them from scoring? I’m going to have to do something about that. 

I sprint on the field. I’ll have to run another touchdown and then put a stop to them for good. “What’s the play?” Annoying human number 22 asks. 

Oh right, I had to get the play from coach number 2. Fuck it. “We’re going to run the same play as last time. On a 1 count. Ready?” 

I can hear coach 2 yelling off the field, but I ignore him.

“Break!” As we line up, I look at the enemy. They don’t know what to expect. I smell the fear radiating off them and I love it. 

“Ready, Set, Hike!” I grab the ball and this time I go straight for the goal. 

No one has time to react as I take off running. By the time the enemy realizes what’s going on, I’m already 10 yards down the field. When they finally start to chase after me, it’s already too late. I’ve got a clear shot to scoreline. 

Our fans go crazy as I cross the line and add 6 more points to the scoreboard. I hand the odd-shaped ball to the black and white striped man and head over to the bench. This game is far too easy.

Coach number 2 runs up to me. “Look, you’re fast, I get it, but eventually you’re going to have to rely on your team or else no one’s going to want to play with you.” 

I look at the human straight in the eyes. “I don’t need anyone else. Got that?” 

Stupid human. 

“Yeah, I got it. You have a hard time trusting people. I get it. I’ve been there. But you gotta give us a line. Those kids out there wearing the same jersey as you are your teammates. If you can’t trust them, who can you trust?” 

As the game goes on, they score on us, and then I score on them. We’ve made it to the fourth quarter all tied up at 49 to 49. They’ve got the ball and making it look easy as they march down the field. I’m so sick of watching this. As soon as the ref blows the whistle, I run to the huddle. 

I point at the shrimp covered in grass stains and dirt. “You! Get out!” 

He looks at me and points at himself. “Yes, you!”

He doesn’t hesitate and runs off the field. I hear the coaches yelling my name. They can shout it all they want, but nothing’s going to stop me from winning this game. 

“What the fuck are you doing? QB never plays on defense.”

“Just shut up and run the play!” I yell at the blonde arrogant one. I can’t stand arrogant ants. He has no reason to be so arrogant. He’s a weakling. I could crush him with a mere thought. 

“Whatever,” he mumbles. 

“Cover 4, linebacker blitz. Ready!” he says. 

“Break!” everyone shouts.

As we line up, I stand right next to the nose guard, ready to charge. 

“Dude, you’re supposed to get the deep coverage,” the arrogant one says. 

“Leave me alone!” I shout back at him just as their quarterback puts his hands under the center's ass. 

Just as he snaps the ball, I batter through the center and tackle before they can even move. I see the whites of the quarterback's eyes just before I drill my shoulder into his chest. The ball flies from his hands before he even hits the ground. I’m pretty sure if he drops the ball it’s anyone’s game. I grab the ball as he lays there writhing in pain. Before anyone even knows what the hell just happened, I’m halfway to the other side of the field. 

The fans on our side go crazy as I pass the last yard marker and add 6 points to the scoreboard. 

We take the lead. As I head back to the bench, coach number 1 pulls me aside. “Listen, as much as I’m glad we’ve taken the lead, this is a team and I’m the coach. You need to listen to me. There’s a reason I don’t want you playing on defense. If you get hurt, we’ll be out a quarterback.”

I laugh. “I’d never get hurt by those weaklings.” 

“Even so, it’s a risk I don’t want to take,” he says. 

“Fine, whatever. It’s a stupid game anyway,” I pull my shoulder away from him and walk over to the bench and take a seat. 

The other team's quarterback is still on the ground. Everyone takes a knee as their team’s medic runs out on the field to take a look. Pathetic. I barely even hit him. 

They eventually have to take him off on a stretcher. 

As they get the ball back, they can’t manage to score without their quarterback. Of course, I easily manage to get another touchdown. We end up defeating them in the end. Our fans go crazy. The players go crazy. They celebrate like they just won their freedom or something. Like any of them actually did anything. 

I walk off the field, but before I even get to the locker room, coach 2 stops me. “Hey, you’ve got to go shake the other team's hand.”

“Why would I do that? They’re the enemy.” 

“Because it’s good sportsmanship. This makes no sense. If they’re the enemy they should be destroyed, not regarded with weakness.”

“Shaking the other team's hand isn’t weakness,” he says. “It’s class. It shows you have some compassion and empathy. Sure they lost, but they put up one hell of a fight and they have earned respect. Besides, the kid you hit may never even play again. You can at least shake their hand.” 

“Fine… Whatever.” I run back and join the rest of the team in shaking the enemy's hand. What does he know, anyway? Has ever even been in a battle before? I fought in my first battle when I was only 8 revolutions old. I’ve killed more enemies than all the days he’s been alive. 

Why am I even listening to him? 

As I shake their pathetic hands, they all stare at me with eyes full of hate and anger. That is exactly what I expected. We’re enemies. Why shouldn’t it be any less? 

Once we finish, I finally head back into the locker room. My teammates act as if they are already champions. What did they do to earn this victory? They couldn’t even stop the other team when they had their leader with them. 

Stupid humans. 

“Yo, Jordan! Good game, man. You’re really something else,” the red-haired human says. “But, you know, it doesn’t hurt to pass the ball every now and then. Maybe even hand it off to your running back?” He points to himself. 

I just glare at him. “We’re your teammates. We’re not your enemies.” 

He stands there expecting a response from me. What does he want me to say? The truth is, I don’t care. 

“Whatever man. Look, we’re all going to Morgan’s house for a…” He looks around for a second before he leans in. “Morgan’s parents are gone so he’s throwing a huge party. You should come.”

After a long pause, he lets out a sigh. “Or not, whatever.”

He walks away and joins the rest of the team. I take off my armor and uniform and change into my street clothes. 

“You guys played a great game out there. I’m proud of all of you,” coach one says. “No one thought we stood a chance against them, but you all proved them wrong. Now go home and get some rest, for next week is a new week.”

I walk out of the locker room with my stuff to find the annoying girl there waiting for me. Why did I let my guard down? I should be aware of everything around me. She instantly pounces on me, wrapping her arms around my waist. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. 

“I’m congratulating you on your game! You played amazing out there! Although you could pass the ball more. You know you have teammates, right?” she says as she looks up at me with those brown glistening eyes of hers.

“Those aren’t my teammates,” I whisper under my breath. My comrades are all dead. 

“I was wondering,” she says. “Could we talk more about what happened?” 

I look around before I glare at her. “If you’re so insistent, fine.”

I grab her arm and drag her into the dark where no one can see. Then I take her into my arms and shoot up into the air and land onto a nearby rooftop. 

“Okay, we can talk. But, if one word gets out, I will turn your mind into a wasteland,” I tell her. 

“I won’t tell anyone. I promise. You can trust me. I’m good at keeping secrets,” she says. 

I can tell by the beat of her heart that she’s not lying. This human is a strange one. She wants to be a slave. Never met one like her. 

“Fine, whatever,” I say. 

“You said your planet was destroyed, what happened?” she asks. 

I close my eyes. It feels like yesterday when I found my father’s soulless corpse. It was like his body was drained of all life. I couldn’t even recognize him if it wasn’t for his uniform. He stood his ground and sacrificed his life to protect our mainframe, the heart of our people. The core. I had to burn his body. I had to honor him. As I unlock the passage to the mainframe. I could see it was untouched. Whoever did this either had no idea this was down here or didn’t care. 

I can see the light of the heart. So pure as it burns so brightly. I walk up the flaming sphere. It’s connected to every part of our world. It sees all and remembers everything. Surely it’ll know what happened. I put my hand upon it and the memories flood my mind. Everything from the beginning of our people to the end. Even the small details of our lives to the grand plans of our conquests. I absorbed it all before I finally arrive at our destruction. 

I expected to see an army invade our planet, but what I saw made me sick to my stomach. Just one being was responsible for the death of my people. How can that be? Just one being is all it takes to end an empire? Who could be so powerful?

The monster I see as clear as day is a being who radiates power. Its skin is a dark shade of purple like the color of twilight. Its eyes burn with energy and are full of malicious. He wears nothing but baggy black trousers. His head is full of tentacles that act like hair and he has a long tail. I watch my fellow warriors hit him with all they have. And yet, nothing damages his skin. He moves as fast as the light. I can’t help but feel hate and anger as I watch helplessly as the monster kills each and every one of my people. With the touch of his tentacles, he drains the life out of his victims until they are but a lifeless husk. He does it with so little effort. As if we were just insects! How dare he! I will show him the grave mistake he made when he took my people from me. I will make him suffer!

“It was destroyed by a monster,” I let out. 

“What monster could possibly cause so much destruction,” she says. 

“The kind that deserves death.” I clench my fist and grind my teeth at the memory. The pain of my lost still leaves my heart left bleeding. 

“I am so sorry,” she says as she steps closer to me and takes my fist in her hands. She unclenches my fingers and traces hers along the creases of my hand. 

“What happened to you was truly horrifying. I can’t even imagine losing your people and being the last of your species.”

“I am not the last.” 

“So there is still hope?” 

“We have outposts all across the galaxy. I just need to find my ship and get it repaired so I can travel to them and gather the rest of my people. We will find the monster responsible and get our revenge,” I state.

She wraps her arms around my waist and buries her head in my chest. I find myself caught off guard by the gesture. This earth human puzzles me. “Why do you care so much?” 

She leans back and looks up at me with those eyes dark brown eyes of hers. “Because you are hurting and I can’t let you suffer alone. You saved me, it’s the least I can do.” 

I can’t detect any lies from her. There’s no way she’s capable of hiding her true intentions from me. She’s actually telling the truth. She really cares. 

“You humans are strange. No one back home would go out of there way to help those who are weak.” 

“You are not weak. You are the strongest person I have ever met,” she says.

“Of course I’m not weak. I meant, that most beings out there only focus on their own survival. Helping others usually leads to betrayal. Are you not worried that I will hurt you? Why are you not afraid of me?”

She smiles at me. “If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done so by now. I mean, you are capable of mind control, aren’t you? Why haven’t you done it yet?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

She places her hand against my chest. Without thinking, I place mine on top of hers. “Because you have a good heart. I just know it. Besides, you don’t need to mind control me. I owe you my life. You saved me. Let me help you. Just tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.” 

“My heart is actually over here,” I say moving her hand over to the other side. “But what does the heart have to do with anything? It’s not like it has anything to do with emotional regulation.” 

She laughs. “Humans believe love resides in the heart.” 

“That’s absurd. The brain and what you call the central nervous system is responsible for regulating emotion.”

“I know, we probably look really primitive to you.” 

“Yeah. Your species is rather lacking in the intelligence department. You don’t even have space travel mastered yet, let alone a working military. I still can’t believe you don’t have a unified government. Fortunately, you have not been discovered by a more malicious race of conquerors.” 

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right. We do have heroes though. People who are willing to stand and fight for what’s right. I’d like to think some of them are capable of putting up a fight against any invaders,” she says. 

“Not likely. Maybe someday under unified leadership.”

I can’t believe it but I’m actually starting to like this human. She is kind of… cute? In a completely helpless kind of way. She’s still an annoying human though.

“Can I ask you something?” she says. 

“Just say what’s on your mind,” I say. 

“Back home, did you have any slaves?” she asks.

“Quite a few,” I say.

“What do you do with your slaves?” she asks. 

“Mostly manual labor. Housekeeping. Some keep slaves for pleasure,” I say.

“You mean, like… For sex?” she asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Did you ever have any sex slaves?” she asked. 

“No. I did not.” 

“Did you ever think about taking one?” she asks.

“Sometimes, but I did not sully myself with the weak.” 

“Did you have someone you loved?” she asks. 

“That’s none of your business,” I say as I pull away from her. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” she says.

“Yes. you did.” 

“I just want to know more about you. That’s all.” 

“I suspected there’s an ulterior motive and now I can sense you want something from me. What is it?” 

“I… I just…” 

“Say it.” 

“I want to be yours. I want to feel loved. To have sex and be held. I don’t care if I have to be your slave. I just want someone who wants me. I know that sounds… Strange? No one should want to be someone else’s slave. But I’m so lonely. I’ve never had any friends nor do I have any close family. My mother’s a drunk. My father’s dead. I just want to know what love feels like. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. I could just see the pain in your eyes and I know that feeling all too well.” Tears start to fall from her eyes.

For the first time in a really long time, I feel something besides my hate and anger. This girl. She makes me feel something I’ve never felt before. I find my hand has cupped her face, wiping the tears away from her soft cheek. She leans into my touch and places her hand upon mine. 

“Fine… From this day forward, you are mine.” 

Her eyes go wide as she looks up at me. “Really?” 

“Yes. But if you tell anyone of the truth of who I am.”

“I promise, I won’t tell anyone. You have my word.”

“Fine.” 

She pulls her eyes away from mine. “You’re not going to hurt me, are you?” 

“No. why would I hurt you?” 

Her gaze returns to mine. “I don’t know. It’s just, some people can be really sadistic. Our world has a long history of cruel masters abusing their slaves.”

I let out a long sigh. “That would serve me no purpose. A damaged slave holds no value. Besides, you’re the one who wants this.” 

She smiles at me as she once again buries herself in my chest. I let out a sigh and wrap my arms around her. She is so strange and yet, I find myself becoming more and more fond of her. 

“So does this also mean, we’re like… Boyfriend and girlfriend?” she asks.

“What does that even mean?” I ask. 

“Like together? You know. Like a couple.” 

“Like mates? Bonded?” I ask.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“Is that what you want?” I ask. 

“Yes.” 

“I thought you just wanted to be my slave,” I say.

“Well… That does sound hot, in like a kinky kind of way, at least in a sexual way, but I also want something more than that.” 

“You humans are so confusing.” 

She laughs. “Yeah, like you aren’t?”

“Fair enough. Fine, I’ll let you be my… Slave girlfriend or whatever you want to call it, but you will not speak a single word of who I am. And you will help me find my ship.” 

“Deal,” she says, smiling like a child. 

“Now should we umm. You know. Like, seal the deal?” she asks.

“What do you mean?” I ask. 

“You know. Have sex. I am so ready to lose my virginity. Besides, aren’t you dying to get off? How long has it been since you’ve? you know… Had sex?”

“That’s none of your business.” 

“Alright. I just thought since we are a couple you can share things with me. I am not going to judge you or anything. I’ve never had sex before so I have no idea what it’s even like. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ve watched a lot of porn, but I’ve never had someone to do any of it with.”

“If you really must know, I’ve only mated with one person and it’s been over 10 revolutions.” 

“Revolutions?”

“Yeah, it’s how we measure time. When our planet revolves completely around the sun, we call it a revolution. You seem to call it a year. However, my planet is much larger and farther away from my star than yours is from your star. So, therefore, our revolution is like 3 of yours.” 

“How old are you?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. When I was last on Novalan, I was but 25 revolutions old.” 

“Holy shit, that means you’re like, 75 earth years old. You’re older than my senile grandpa.”

“You call that old? Back home, I’m barely even a young adult. If it weren’t for my father, I wouldn’t have been able to join the military at such a young age.” 

“How old does your species normally grow to?” 

“Our lifespan usually lasts around 300 to 400 revolutions.” 

“Fuck me! You’re like… Immortal.” 

I can’t help but laugh. “Hardly. It’s all relative.” 

“That’s true. Einstein said that time is relative.”

“And who is Einstein? Am I supposed to know this human?” 

“He’s a deceased physicist who came up with the theory of general relativity.” 

“Sounds like a smart human. Didn’t know they existed.” 

“Hey! I may not be “Novalan,” but I’m not stupid by any means. I scored a 28 on my ACT.” 

“What’s an ACT?” 

“Nevermind,” she sighs. “Can we get off this roof? It’s starting to get a little chilly out.”

“Where would you like to go?” I ask.

“We can go to my house and seal the deal.” 

“You mean have sex?” I ask. 

“Yeah, if that would please you.” 

I pick her up in my arms and fly off into the sky. I push the thought into her head. “Whereis your house?” 

She nearly jumps out of her skin. “Calm down!” I think to her. 

She takes a deep breath and thought of her house appears in her mind and I know exactly where it is now. It only takes a few minutes to fly there. 

We land in the driveway of a house bigger than any other. It is made out of a creamy white colored stone. The white pillars remind me of the Greek temples that I saw in history class. The building is three stories high surrounded by pools of water. I follow her through a grandiose front door that has a royal looking staircase on both sides of it with a red carpet coming down. 

“This is yours?” I ask. 

She nods. 

“You did not tell me you were royalty.”

She laughs. “No, not at all. My father was a successful businessman.”

“This is your room? It’s larger than the old man’s entire house.” 

“You mean Mr. Jordan’s house?” 

I nod. “I love that man’s cafe. He and his wife are the nicest people ever. You’re lucky they were the ones that took you in.”

I can feel my cheeks heat up as I tear my gaze from her. 

She pulls me over to a bed with poles coming up from the corners with drapes hanging down from them. 

“I don’t understand. Why do so many of the kids at school hate you? You must be the wealthiest one out of all of them?” 

“Wealth doesn’t mean much when your trans. None of them want to be around me because of the stigma around being trans. Thank god you don’t care about that.”

“You humans are strange. Usually, someone with your resources would command respect back on Novala. You should too. I don’t see how having this trans status would change that. Although, I didn’t even know you had all this until I have seen it myself. You need to carry yourself differently. You act like a lesser class citizen.”

“Well, like I said, some people see trans as lower-class citizens.” 

“Well, you’re mine now. You will no longer act like one. Understood?” I ask.

She nods as her face burns red. “Yes.” 

“Good.” 

She looks up at me with those eyes of hers. Her face is simmering like coals. She leans in brings her face closer to mine. I freeze up as she places her lips upon mine. What is this weird phenomenon? It feels… good.

She slips her tongue past my lips as her hand touches my chest. Slowly her fingers slide down my abs and land in my crotch. She starts to unbuckle my belt. 

I break away. “What are you doing?” 

She looks up at me in horror. “I… I thought we were closing the deal?”

I raise an eyebrow.

“You know, having sex?” 

“Sex… isn’t it such a primitive form of reproduction?” I ask. 

“You mean, your species doesn’t have sex?” 

I shake my head no. “We use artificial insemination.”

“No fucking way, really?” 

I nod. 

“So… Do your women give live births?” 

I shake my head no. 

“Then how do you have kids?” 

“As I said, they’re artificially inseminated in birthing pods. Each one of my species is biologically engineered to perfection.”

“That sounds awful.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“What about sex? Have you never experienced sex before? I thought you said you have pleasure slaves.”

“No. Some take pleasure slaves to perform in the primitive act of coitus. I, however, have never partaken.”

“Didn’t you say you were in love?” 

“I said that was none of your business.” 

“I’m sorry, I just thought that since we are a couple you can share things with me. But I understand. If your species doesn’t have sex, then what do you do for intimacy and pleasure?” 

“For intimacy, we perform a melding of minds. It’s a highly intimate act between mates who choose to be together.” 

“Have you ever done it with anyone?” 

“That’s none of your business.”

“You have, haven’t you? She must’ve been really special.”

“It is not up for discussion.” 

“Okay, I’m sorry. I just want to know more about you.”

I let out a sigh. “She and I grew up together in the same training regime. We were actually pre-designed to be what you call a couple.”

“Oh, so you do pre-arranged marriages?” 

I nod. 

“I see.”

After a long silent pause. She speaks up again. “I still can’t believe you’ve never had sex before. I thought for sure you’d have some sex slaves or at least a bunch of alien women swooning over you.”

“Primitive interloping is not something that sounds at all pleasant.”

“That’s because you’ve never tried it before.” 

“Oh really? And what’s so good about it?” I ask. 

“There’s no way to really describe it. You’ll have to experience it. Can I show you?” 

Another long sigh escapes my lips. “Fine, but it better be everything you make it out to be.”

“Oh, it will be. I promise.”

She presses her lips against my cheek. “Why do you do that?” I ask.

“What? Kiss you? It’s how humans show affection and intimacy to each other. Don’t you like it?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“Let me show you how good sex can be. Do you trust me?” she asks. 

I nod. 

Once again her lips are against mine as her hands undo my pants. She pulls them off, along with my boxers. Her eyes go wide as she looks down at my dick. “Holy shit. It’s… It’s huge.” 

Then she slides my shirt over my head until I’m finally naked in front of her. “Wow. you have such a body. It’s like you were chiseled out of marble.”

She places her hands against my chest. Her touch is like a battle between ice and fire. 

“Are you going to undress?” I ask. 

“Oh, right. Sorry. Just bear with me. I hope you’re not too… Disappointed.” 

She turns her back to me and slowly pulls her shirt off over her head. After she kicks her shoes off, she pulls down her jeans, showing off a pair of smooth and toned legs. Her skin has been kissed by the sun. She looks back at me, her face has bloomed like a rose. 

She undoes her bra and slides it off, tossing it aside while she covers her breasts with her arm. Ever so slowly, she slides her white cotton underwear down, revealing a smooth and perfectly round butt. 

For some odd reason, I am transfixed on her ass. My heart is beating faster and my hands are beginning to sweat. This is so strange. It’s never happened to me before. Not like this. My cock is standing up. She turns around and holds her arm against her breast and covers her crotch up with her hand. I get up and walk over to her, grabbing her arms and pulling them away from her body. She has two small mounds on her chest and a cock dangling between her legs. 

“Do all women have cocks?” I ask. I will admit it is not entirely unpleasant.

“No. Only trans women,” she says. I reach out and take it in my hands. She shudders with my touch. She grabs onto my shoulders. “You’re not disgusted?” 

“Why would I be disgusted?”

“That I have a penis.” 

“You’re still not making any sense. I have a penis too. What difference does it make?” 

She laughs. “Did I make a joke?” 

“No, it’s just that here, most men that are straight found cocks to be rather disgusting, but you must not have that stigma in Novlan.”

“No, of course not. Back in Novalan, it makes no difference if you are male or female. As long as you are strong, that’s what my people values. Besides, our cocks are just to pee out of.” 

“You mean, you’ve never ejaculated?” 

“Eja.. what?” 

“Ejaculated? Like came? You know, jizzed. You know what sperm is, right?” 

I raise an eyebrow. 

“Oh my god! This is too surreal. I’m going to have to show you.” She drops to her knees and slides her hand up my thigh until her fingers wrap around my cock. 

“What are you doing?” I ask.

“Just trust me. This is going to feel really good.”

She slowly starts to stroke my cock. Woah. It feels good. Really good. She brings her lips and kisses the tip of my dick. Then she opens up her mouth and takes the head of my cock between her lips. “Woah. What… What are you doing? Oh shit…”

It feels like my dick was just submerged into a vlad of hot oil. For the love of the gods, she takes more of my cock deeper into her mouth. Fuck.

The way she looks at me with those eyes as she sucks on my cock is so majestic. “Urgh. Don’t stop.”

She grabs onto my thighs as she starts to bob back and forth on my cock. It’s like a fire has been lit inside my balls and she’s trying to suck it out through my dick. 7 hells.

I don’t know what’s happening, but my knees suddenly feel weak. “For the love of the gods!” 

I can feel my balls tighten as I… oh fuck. I go stiff as a stud as my dick erupts inside her mouth. I feel like I just died and went to the field of Valla! 

She continues to suck as my dick shoots off again and again. 

My cock softens up in her mouth before she pulls it off. She looks up at me with those sparkling eyes, she opens her mouth full of what must be my cum before she swallows it all. 

“That… That was incredible!” I pull her to her feet and I have this urge to kiss her. I don’t know why. I press my lips against hers, pushing my tongue into her mouth. A tangy but sweet taste lingers there. It’s not all that unpleasant. I pull her tight against me as I explore the inside of her mouth. When we finally break apart, we both have to catch our breath. “What was that?” 

“It’s a blow job. By the way, you taste funny. Not in a bad way. Your cum is just sweet and a little bit tangy unlike my own which is salty and a bit musky,” she says smiling. 

“Well, you’re more than welcome to do that again,” I say. 

She laughs. “Want to try something different?”

“And what’s that?” 

“I really want you to fuck me,” she says. 

“And how exactly do I do that?” I ask. 

“I’ll show you,” she says giddily laughing. 

She grabs me by the dick and leads me back to the bed, pushing me flat on my back as she mounts my waist. “You know, it’s funny, I thought I was a noob when it comes to sex, but compared to you, I feel like an expert.” 

“Hey! Is that an insult?” I ask. 

She laughs. “No, not at all. I think it’s kind of exciting. Don’t you?” 

I tear my eyes away from her as my face heats up.

She places her hand on my cheek and brings my face back to hers. “You don’t have to be embarrassed about being inexperienced when it comes to one thing. We will discover and learn together.” 

“Okay, I’d like that. I never knew something as primitive as coitus could feel so good.” 

She giggles, a sound so pleasing, a sweet melody that makes my heart flutter. “Of course it’s going to feel good. Why do you think our species grows so fast? It’s not because so many people want kids, it’s because so many people want to jizz.”

I snort out a laugh. “I don’t know that last time I’ve laughed that hard.” 

“That’s what I’m here for,” she smiles as she leans down and kisses me. I lay my hands on her thighs. Her skin is so smooth. It reminds me of periesun silk back home. 

“So, explain to me how we will perform this act of coitus,” I say. 

Once again, her smile lights up the room. It makes me feel something I haven’t felt in a long time. I almost forgot what joy feels like. How can this human have such a huge effect on me? “Well, you’re going to stick that cock of yours up my butt.” 

I can feel my face contort. “Wait, what? Won’t that hurt you? And besides, you poop out of your butt.”

Her face smolders like a fire. “I didn’t know you cared about me. I mean, I am just a lowly human.”

I tighten my lips as I look away. “I don’t care. I just... “

“Admit it. You’re starting to like me.”

“I am not!” 

“Oh really? Your dick says otherwise.”

“That doesn’t mean I like you.” 

“Why is it so hard to admit that you have feelings for a human? It’s not like it makes you any less of a Novalan. I have feelings for you even though you can be such an ass most of the time.” 

I look back up into her eyes. I can feel the deep emotion behind them. “I can’t afford to like you. My soul has been shattered and all that is left inside of me is a pain. The only thing left for me to do is to avenge my people. You see? I can’t like you. I can’t stay here with you and enjoy any small amount of peace when the bastard that destroyed my people still draws breath. I will not rest nor will I give up until I get my revenge or die trying.”

She places her hand upon my chest. “That’s good and all, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have a little joy. You can still avenge your people without giving up your soul. Take me with you. I want to be your joy. I want to be the one who gives you peace even if you still want war. You can still seek your revenge, but I’m not going to leave your side.”

“You really want to die? Because that’s where this path leads. I don’t plan on surviving this quest. If you come with me, you will die too. Is that what you want?” 

“If it means being with you, then yes.” 

“How can you say that? You hardly even know me.” 

“I know enough about you to know that I am in love with you. You’re a good person, no matter how hard you try to make people believe otherwise. You saved my life and I will vow to stay by your side. I don’t care if I die. I am yours.” 

I let out a sigh. “You’re crazy. You know that?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“Fine. I’m not going to stop you. And for what it’s worth. I’ll admit it. I like you. Okay?” 

She presses her lips against mine with such a fierce intensity. Her hand caresses my cheek as she grinds her hips against me. 

I slide my hands up her thighs and over her two soft ass cheeks, gripping them. They’re so soft and fleshy. She pulls away and leans over me to grab something on her bedside table. 

She opens up a bottle of some liquid and squirts it all over her hand. Reaching around, she grabs ahold of my cock and smothers it with the liquid. “God, you’re already hard again.” 

She takes another glob and smears her asshole with it. She closes the bottle and tosses it aside. Our eyes meet as she grabs my cock and rubs it up and down the crack of her ass. Ever so slowly, she pushes it up against the entrance to her back door. 

She bites her bottom lip and scrunches her nose as she gradually lowers herself upon my cock. Fuck. Her ass is so tight. And I thought her mouth was so pleasurable. As my dick sinks into that ass, it’s like entering a new world. My cock feels as if it’s been enwrapped in a tight hot vlad of honey wax. I grip her ass cheeks as I push up into her. She groans out in a mix of pain and pleasure as she falls against me. Her chest pushing against mine.

My hands slide up her body and wrap around her, pulling her tight against me as I thrust inside her. She moves her hips with mine. Our bodies collide together in unison. 

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills the room. 

A sweet melody of her moans is like music to my ears. We lose ourselves in each other’s pleasure. Our lips connect as our tongues fight a war in each other’s mouth. My hands take her face in them as I explore the depths inside her mouth while my cock submerges into her tight ass. 

I discover every inch of her body with my mind, seeing her from every angle. I grip the side of her thigh and flip her on her back. She wraps her legs around me as I sink my cock all the way in her hot hole. 

Our eyes catch before I press my lips back against hers. She grabs my ass as she tries to pull me in deeper. 

My hand kneads her breast and I softly bite her bottom lip as she moans out in the most pleasant agony. My lips travel down to her neck, nibbling on it as my thrust becomes harder. 

I’ve never felt this way before. So filled with passion. I feel like a predator who caught their prey, but at the same time, I feel this deep down sense of something I can’t describe. It’s warm and filled with what I believe to be joy. Is this love? I know I felt love before. But it was much different than what I feel now, for this girl underneath me. 

She runs her hand up the back of my neck and through my hair. I lick up her neck and bite her ear. Her nails dig into the skin of my shoulder before sliding down my arm. Our eyes connect once more. I see her. I really do. 

“Oooh, fuck! I can’t hold it any longer. I’m going to cum!” She shouts out as her ass squeezes down hard on my cock. Right then and there, her cock erupts between us. Getting her juicy seed all over the both of us. It pulls the cum right out of me as I slam into her and explode, filling up her ass with another load of my spunk. 

We both cry out in ecstasy. 

I collapse on top of her as she wraps her arms around me and grabs a handful of my hair. My hips still thrust into her as I deposit the last of my seed. “I’ve never felt anything like that.” 

I finally regain enough strength to pull myself off of her. I roll onto my back as I try to catch my breath. I have her sticky cum splattered across my chest. 

Curiosity has the best of me as I scoop up a glob with my finger and sniff it. A strong musky scent hits my senses. I lick it off my finger. It’s so salty and you can taste the muskiness. It’s not bad. It’s strange, that’s for sure. She rolls over on her side and runs her finger up my chest, through her sticky mess. 

“How do you like the taste?” she asks, smiling like an angel as she swipes up a globe and brings it between her lips. 

“Not that bad,” I admit. 

“You’re more than welcome to lick it off my chest,” she laughs. 

I don’t even hesitate, pushing her on her back as I lick up every drop off her body. 

She runs her hands through my hair once again as my tongue traces the curves of her body, licking up each glob of that salty jizz. 

She pushes me off. “My turn,” she laughs as she presses her face against my chest, cleaning it with her tongue. 

She makes her way up until her lips meet mine. Her tongue fights mine for space. Finally, she pulls back and stares into my eyes. “You know, this is definitely the happiest I’ve ever felt.”

“I’ll admit this is the best I’ve felt in a long time.” 

“So… now that we have sealed the deal, what do you want to do with your new slave, master?” she says with such a seductive smile as she climbs back on top of me. “You know, I have quite the collection of toys we can play with.” 

“Toys? Do I look like a child?” I ask.

She laughs. “Not those kinds of toys.” 

She jumps off the bed and walks over to her closet as a glob of my cum drips out from her ass.

She pulls out several boxes from her closet and rushes back over here. I pull a small towel from her bathroom with a mere thought. I get up and walk up behind her as she places the boxes on the bed. I take the towel and wipe up between her ass cheeks. I take her and bend her over the bed, she doesn’t resist as I clean the mess I left in her gaping asshole. For the love of the gods, her ass is so perfect. How have I never noticed before? It stokes a fire within me. 

It takes everything for me to let go and step back from her. She gets up with a face as crimson as blood. “Uh. thanks.” 

“Anyways,” she goes on as she opens up the boxes. My eyes go wide as I see the contents. “These are the toys I was talking about.”

“These are what you consider toys?” I ask as I take out what looks like a flogger? “This is what primitive species use to torture and interrogate each other with.” 

She’s got cuffs, collars, ball gags, and all sorts of torture devices. 

“What can I say, I have a fetish for bondage and BDSM. Besides, every master-slave relationship needs a few toys to play with,” she says. 

“You humans are so strange. You actually want me to torture you?” 

“No. Not torture. Some soft spankings, sure. I definitely want you to tie me up and have your way with me, for sure. Maybe even put a collar on me and tote me around on a leash. That could be fun. I can take some pain, but I’m not too much of a pain slut. Although, I’ve never actually done any of this with anyone. But we can do whatever you want, master.”

“You don’t have to call me that,” I say. 

“But what if I want to?” she asks. 

“Don’t you want a normal courtship? Don’t you want to be treated like an equal? Why would you ever want to be a slave?” I ask. 

“I don’t know, I guess I just want to belong to someone. To be the source of someone’s pleasure. To be desired. It’s hard to explain, but most people are repulsed by me. Maybe some part of me wants to be degraded because I feel like I should? I don’t know.” 

“I see. You feel like in order to be loved, you have to be used.” 

“Yeah, that’s actually exactly how I feel.” 

I wrap my arm around her. “I felt the same way back in Novalan. Not exactly the same, but similar. In order to be respected and loved, I had to be useful. I had to be the best.” 

“You don’t have to feel that way with me,” she says. “I’ll love you no matter what.”

I take her face in my other hand. “And you don’t have to feel that way with me.”

Our lips touch in a kiss that awakens my soul. Her hands drape around my shoulders as our tongues dance across our lips. 

We finally pull away from each other. “Can I still be your slave, though? Just in the bedroom or whatever.” 

“Yes, you can be my slave if that’ll make you happy.” Since when did I start caring so much about a human? “Just don’t make things weird.”

“I promise, It’ll be fun,” she says, as she unwraps herself from me and turns around to her “toys” and grabs out a black studded collar with a leash. “Will you do the honors, master?” 

“You’re making things weird,” I sigh as I grab the collar from her hands. She turns around and moves her hair out of the way. I wrap the collar around her neck and tighten it up, not too tight though. 

“We don’t have to do this all the time,” she says as she goes to close the boxes and puts them on the floor. I yank the leash and jerk her to me as she yelps out. 

With a big grin on my face, I pull her against my body as she looks up into my eyes. She laughs as I lead her back to the bed. “Come on slave, it’s getting late. You need to sleep.” 

Her face goes bright red. “Yes, master. Would you like me to get the lights?” 

I flick them off with a thought. “No, you’re not ever leaving my side again.” 

“Yes, master,” she says. Even without the lights, I can see her face bloom red with a bright smile. 

I pull her onto my chest and wrap my arms around her. 

“Thank you,” she says. 

“For what?” I ask. 

“For being my savior. I was in such a dark place before you arrived,” she says. 

“So was I.”

She nuzzles her head against my chest as we both fall into a slumber. 

If you’d like to see more, feel free to sign up to my newsletter and learn what happens next in the story.  
https://phoenixcindersrift.gr8.com/


End file.
